I've always loved you
by Harry James Peralta
Summary: Rosas heart was pounding and she wasn't sure why this was her answer, but five drink Rosa was a truth teller. "I've always loved you." The words tumbled from her lips before she could think about saying them at all. The look on Gina's face was indecipherable. Fuck five-drink-Rosa. She's a bitch. One Shot. Dianetti.


Writing Prompt: "I've always loved you."

"And you wait until now to tell me."

Rosa Diaz had long given up on the enigma they called Gina Linetti, being in love with a certified psychopath had it's downsides, especially that she had only exclusively dated men since Rosa had met her, one of the reasons she could never tell Gina about her feelings. It would destroy their friendship. Their friendship was rocky at times, but overall solid, they shared secrets and spent time together, Gina even stayed by her side when her stupid puppy Arlo died of a stupid dog disease, Parvo or something. Rosa glanced up as she heard Terry begin to make an announcement "Listen up. Diaz and I are going to Rikers to interview a guy we think has info on the Douglass Street murders. Also, IT says the internet is down."

"What? No! I had just clicked a link that says Balloon Boy grew up hot. Now I will never see those pictures." Rosa almost laughed at the absurdity of Gina's protest.

"Can't you just use the internet on your phone?" she found herself asking with an eyebrow raised.

"Bitch, you know I'm out of data!" Gina protested. Rosa rolled her eyes and stood up to follow Terry out of the bullpen, she grabbed her jacket and tossed Gina her phone.

"Use my data dummy," and without further words Rosa left with Terry her phone in Gina's hands.

—

When Rosa returned nearly four hours later she found Gina at her desk intensely scrolling through her own phone, silently handing Rosa her phone back to her as she walked past her desk. Gina clicked on the home button to find that her phone was dead, she sighed, just like Gina. "So, did Balloon Boy grow up hot?" Rosa asked stopping curiously in front of Gina's desk.

"Ew, he really didn't, the girl from my girl though, she sure did." Gina didn't look up to see Rosa's response, "Also I killed your phone battery, sorry." Rosa's eyes lit up at the first part of the sentence, this was the first inkling that Gina could even be a little bit bisexual.

"That's fine, you know I don't use my phone at work." Gina set her phone down.

"I'm sad that I killed it though, because now I'll have no one to text about how ridiculous Charles' outfit is," Gina groaned to Rosa and Rosa let out a slight laugh.

"Tell me about it at Shaw's tonight, I can pick you up on my motorcycle and we can walk from my place, you know I'm only like three blocks away."

"Girl I'm going to have soooo much to tell you," Gina said with a bright smile.

—

Rosa was doing so many unRosa-like things tonight, she had brushed her teeth three times, put on a dab of cologne, the good stuff, fixed her hair ten different times and then finally destroyed her hairdo by putting on her motorcycle helmet before driving the four miles to Gina's apartment. Rosa didn't even get halfway up the stairs to Gina's place when she met Gina in the hallway. "Anxious are we?" Rosa said with a grin.

"I haven't texted you since last night, I have so many damn things to tell you," Gina groaned. They exited the building and Rosa helped Gina strap her spare helmet on before they took off into the night. This wasn't the first time Gina had ridden on the back of Rosa's motorcycle, but there was something completely special about it every single time. Gina's delicate arms wrapped tightly around her waist, her helmet resting on Rosa's back. To be honest, Gina hated riding on the back of a motorcycle, but any excuse to be this close to Rosa was a win. The two girls got off the motorcycle way too quickly, and walked the short length up to Rosa's apartment so Gina could 'fix her hair' after wearing the spare helmet. Rosa sat on the edge of the bathtub watching Gina pull a hair dryer from her bag and plug it in, her eyebrow quirked up as she watched Gina with interest.

"So we're heading to Shaw's?" Rosa asked as Gina was finishing up 'getting ready' nearly an hour after they had arrived at Rosa's apartment together.

"I'm down for Shaw's, or I'm down to drink whiskey and sit on your couch, whatever floats your boat lil mama," Gina said with a smirk to Rosa. Rosa didn't want to appear too eager to keep Gina here, but also it'd be easier to hear each other if they weren't at a bar.

"Well, I mean…" Rosa trailed off and just gestured to the living room. "I'll get the drinks."

—

Exactly four shots and one mixed drink later Rosa was intently listening to Gina ramble about how Charles had found the ugliest sweater in the lost and found bin for the fifth day in a row when Gina stopped talking. "Why do you want to hear all of this?" Gina asked her, "I doubt you care what Charles is wearing." Rosa shrugged.

"I like talking to you," she said simply. Gina raised an eyebrow at the other girls response.

"Seems more like you like listening to me," Gina responded. "Tell me something about you that I don't know?" Gina inquired.

Rosas heart was pounding and she wasn't sure why this was her answer, but five drink Rosa was a truth teller. **"I've always loved you."** The words tumbled from her lips before she could think about saying them at all. The look on Gina's face was indecipherable. They had been friends since Jake and Rosa had graduated from the academy nearly nine years ago, and now she had fucked it up completely. Fuck five-drink-Rosa. She's a bitch.

 **"** **And you wait until now to tell me."** Gina responded, half question half not.

"I didn't mean to say that." Rosa half whispered.

"You should have said something nine goddman years ago Diaz," Gina growled before straddling the other girls lap and pressing a tender kiss to Rosa's lips. Rosa's mind was blank, Gina was kissing her, Gina was on her lap, Gina's lips were incredibly soft, was that perfume? Suddenly Rosa realized that Gina had pulled away, looking quizzically at Gina. "Apparently not the right move," Gina whispered to herself moving slightly to climb off of Rosa's lap. Rosa's hand shot out before she could stop herself and pulled Gina back against her, their lips met more forcefully than the first time, both of them working together instead of Gina kissing Rosa and Rosa sitting there like a confused twelve year old.

Rosa's arm was wrapped tightly around Gina's waist pulling the girl tight against her body, their position was both extremely comfortably and extremely uncomfortable. Rosa hadn't planned on inviting Gina over to seduce her and her apartment was a disaster, a shoe was pressing into her back she just realized, but it didn't matter. Gina's lips on hers was the only think she was able to focus on until suddenly those lips moved to Rosas jaw causing her to gasp and then Gina's teeth were on here earlobe and she was moaning. "Bedroom Diaz," Gina demanded.

Rosa didn't wait for another command, awkwardly she managed to stand before Gina had a chance to climb off of her lap and carry the girl to her bedroom. She set her down none too gently before their lips met again, hurriedly. Rosa moaned as she felt Gina's hands working blindly against her belt trying to tear it from her. "You're sure in a hurry," Rosa commented out of breath.

"Nine years of waiting is not a hurry, now shut up and kiss me," Gina demanded as she finally ripped the belt off of Rosa who was perched above her.

—

Rosa had no idea how she had gotten into this position, Gina had been over for less than two hours when they made their way to Rosa's bed, fumbling through kisses, ripping clothes from each other hurriedly, the wanting of the past years flying from their lips and fingers. That position she could be in again, however this one was precarious. Somehow Gina had pinned her down and was in more control than Rosa had ever given any one of her lovers. Rosa was nude beneath Gina, her hands were handcuffed to the headboard and Gina's tongue was working it's magic on her most sensitive parts. "Fuck," she groaned as she could feel her orgasm nearing, Gina's fingers were pumping inside of her as her tongue swirled around her swollen clitoris, Rosa tried so hard to pull her wrists out of the handcuffs, she wanted nothing more than to tangle her fingers inside of Gina's hair and pull her face against her aching pussy.

"Diaz, if you don't stop struggling your going to bruise yourself and then the whole precinct is going to wonder what you were doing this weekend," Gina chastised pulling her tongue away from Rosa's sweet center. Rosa's hair was sticking to her forehead and neck, she could hardly breathe, unfortunately she was catching her breath as Gina stopped what she was doing and she could feel the edge of her orgasm fading.

"I don't care Gina," Rosa croaked, she had been handcuffed and brought to the edge twice now and she would kill to cum. "Please let me cum," she begged, being in a submissive position was not something Rosa was used to, but with Gina on top she didn't mind. "Ah—" Rosa groaned hard as Gina began to press her fingers into her again "Fuck—" Gina's tongue had found it's home on Rosa's clitoris and Rosa felt her body clench and spill over the edge of bliss as she cried out. Gina pulled her fingers out of Rosa and kissed her way up the Latina girl beneath her.

"I waited nine years for that Diaz," Gina told her as she used the Keys on the bed stand to release Rosa from her own handcuffs, the girl beneath her was covered in a thin layer of sweat and honesty had never looked more beautiful.

"I waited thirty for that orgasm," Rosa bit out almost angrily, it had been worth the wait, but the buildup was far too intense for Rosa's liking, she could feel tears prickling the back of her eyes and she blinked them away angrily. She had never cried after having sex before what in the fuck was wrong with her. She couldn't hold back as a single tear streaked down her face.

"Are you crying?" Gina asked, she had let one of Rosa's hands go so far.

"No, fuck you Linetti," Rosa denied angrily, but she felt Gina's eyes on her face and she looked up, a single tear track clearly visible.

"Did you not want to?" Gina asked suddenly feeling extremely guilty, she hadn't really asked if Rosa had wanted to have sex with her, but she also hadn't explicitly stated she didn't want to, Gina got lost in her thoughts.

"No, no, no, Gina," Rosa said with a sigh, "i wanted to more than anything in the world, I just didn't expect to react so emotionally," she admitted.

"You've never let yourself be submissive."

"Never," Rosa admitted, "fuck me it was hot though."

"yeah it was, it gets a little less emotional, but before we do this again we need some ground rules." Gina said in a lighter tone that she normally spoke in. Rosa nodded as Gina unclasped the last side of the handcuffs, she rubbed her wrists tenderly, there would definitely be bruises there. "We need to decide if this is just sex or if this is dating, if it's just sex that's fine and all, but we'll need some major boundaries. If we're dating I'm going to fuck you in every secret place in the precinct," Gina trailed off.

"We're definitely dating," Rosa responded without a second thought. Rosa glanced and Gina who was grinning.

"I can not wait to tweet our love story," Gina announced jumping out of the bed leaving a bewildered Rosa naked and alone in bed.

—Fin—


End file.
